Toonnaped!
One winter night, Yippie was in his bed, asleep. Until he heard some sounds coming from outside. Yippie put his cover on his face, because he was getting really scared. The door opened then, Yippie was scared, He heard a familiar sound, "Get the net, Get the Net!" He heard them coming from the living room, as he was hiding under his bed. Yippie could recognize their voices, it could only be Cogs! There was a Crimester Level 12, Mover & Shaker Level 9 V2.0, and two Level 5 Flunkies. Yippie is only a novice at the time and only had 26 laff points and low gags, so he couldn't defeat them. "Oh goodness! I cant believe there's cogs at my house!" thought Yippie. Yippie tried to get sneakily go to the phone and call the police. So he tiptoed over to the phone, but suddenly the cogs saw him as they were fixing the net to catch Yippie! "Get him!" Crimester yelled at the Flunkies. They caught the little green rabbit, and took him somewhere unknown. "I'm in big trouble!" Yippie said to himself, as the Cogs took him away. Before they left, the Crimester stole one some of Yippie's items, including all his gags, furniture, vases, etc. And so they all took off, they landed in Cog Nation's security cell. Once they had gotten there Yippie was put in a huge cage were lots of other toons were trapped. They were all chatting nervously. "Oh my gosh, this is really scary. What are they going to do?" one brown cat asked, "Kill us?" he said nervously. Yippie wondered why cogs were capturing toons instead of fighting them. Yippie had just remembered that he still had his cell phone in his pocket, So he called some of his best friends, Bonkers and Jelly. He quietly got his phone out of his pocket and called them. He dialed SUPER-TOONS-1(800)-246-999. But it said ..No connection found.."Ugh!" Yippie yelled, "I've got to get a new phone soon.." he thought to himself. Then some toon came over to him, it was one of his friends. It was the aqua duck, Duckle. "Yippie!, it's you!" duckle cried. "So you got captured, too?", "Yeah" Yippie replied. "You won't believe what the cogs are doing! They are capturing all of the toons in ToonTown they can catch!" said duckle. "This is bad." Yippie said. Then Yippie pulled out his cell phone again and looked if the connection worked. It didn't, "Oh man, it still has no connection, we need to call up the team!" he said anxiously. "Here, try this." Duckle put a small chip in Yippie's cell phone on the side and it started working and got connection to ToonTown. "Wow, thanks!" Yippie said happily. "No problem, at all! Those connection chips only cost 10 jellybeans." he laughed. Yippie then called Super Toons, dialed his friend (and the leader), Bonkers. He again dialed the number and the Bonkers answered quickly. Fortuantly, the team was up due to Jelly's jelly prank. "Hello?" he yawned, "Hi, it's me Yippie. Me, duckle and alot of other toons are trapped in a security cell in CogNation." he said in a serious voice. "OH NO! Don't worry, we'll be there as we have that new teleportation bajingy." he said in a jiff. In about 2 minutes, he was there in the cell. "We're here!" Jelly said. "Oh thank goodness!" duckle said. "Wow, there's alot of toons here. Wonder why this is happening?" Bonkers questioned. Suddenly two skelecogs came in, both Level 15. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ToontasticToon212 Category:Fanfictions in progress